Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things
by RealVampyre
Summary: Set After Fright Night 2011 A Ouija board and a little antique in possesion of an unusual teen girl may be just enough to bring back a dangerous and blood thristy Jerry Dandridge. Jerry must possess Lilith and get his revenge for his demise. Will she give in and become his ultimate creation or will she fight for her life?
1. A sour sale

Jerry's house was cold and silent. It had only been about an hour since Charley and Peter put Jerry to rest. The commotion from the happening was bound to attract some attention. A certain man who had noticed the explosion of the Brewster house the night before (along with the rest of the neighborhood) also took notice to the smashed windows and kicked-in door of the neighbor's house.

This man was a bit of a lowlife bum who was always looking to make a quick buck. He wanted to inspect the Brewster's home for anything that might have survived the inferno. When he saw that their neighbors house looked as if it had been broken into, he welcomed himself inside. The office upstairs and one of the rooms next to it had all of the ostentatious, unique, antiques packed into wooden crates and cardboard boxes. The bum decided to collect as much as he could. It didn't take long for all of the items to end up stuffed in his small, filthy, living room just waiting to be auctioned off on ebay.

As the man browsed through these fascinating treasures, he came across what appeared to be a metal dragon necklace. It was silver with copper wings spread out at it's sides as if it was taking flight. There was writing underneath the right wing. It appeared to be in another language that the man did not recognize. He finally came to a conclusion that it wasn't going to be worth much. He would sell it for 50 bucks on ebay and some sucker would have to buy it. The man grumbled lightly and tossed the necklace to the side. He continued his search through the boxes.

#

Lilith browsed through page after page. Her face held a very bored expression while she searched mindlessly through the listings on ebay. Her lip had a natural pouty look to it and her brown locks dangled on the side, covering her round face from view. Lilith is a 16 year old, goth, horror lover, metal-head who has a strong interest in witchcraft and the supernatural. She lives in the outskirts of Los Angeles in good ol crappy Long Beach. She spends a lot of time online always looking for something to buy, collect, and add to her rituals. It didn't take long for her to stumble across a unique dragon necklace only for 50 bucks. Her head perked up as she observed the picture. There was something about it that practically beckoned to her. It was the strangest feeling...it was almost as if she was /supposed/ to come across this thing. She had to admit, it was pretty cool. Automatically, her hand moved the mouse over to buy and with a swift tap of her finger she clicked.

#

Lilith impatiently bounced on her heels as she waited in front of her school. She had her ear buds in and was listening to "Nymphetamine Fix" by Cradle of Filth. Her mind wandered off as she concentrated on her music. The honk of a horn interrupted her day dreaming. She shifted her eyes across the parking lot where her mom was, sitting in the red ford focus, honking away to gain Lilith's attention. Lilith removed her ear buds and allowed a quick sigh to escape. She shambled over to the direction of the car, ignoring the stares of the other kids. Her mom popped the door open for her and Lilith slid right in.

Lilith's mother was a small lady in her late 40s who had a squared face, brown eyes, and reddish/brown hair that didn't go past her shoulders. Her mom pulled out of the parking lot and flashed Lilith a glance every once in a while.

"So, how was school, Margret?"

"Mom..." Lilith spoke in an irritated voice. She loathed her birth name with such a fiery passion. She could ask and beg to be called by her preferred name, but her mother still called her by that retched name.

Her mom rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, Lilith... Why can't I just have a normal daughter?"

Lilith ignored her and popped her ear buds back in for the rest of the ride home.

#

Lilith started for the stairs, but she had to relent due to her mom calling her form the kitchen. Lilith turned quick on her heel to face her mom. "What?"

"This came in the mail today. It's for you." Her mom handed her the small package.

"I hope it's not more of that monster stuff you like to collect on your shelves." She pursed her lips and walked off.

Lilith looked at the package. A grin appeared on her face and she cheerfully ran up stairs. It took less than a few seconds to rip open the package and dig out the necklace. She slipped it on over her head and examined it in the mirror by her bed. "Perfect." She thought. Her hazel eyes filled with satisfaction.

#

Lilith felt someone tapping her on her back and she turned around in her seat.

"Hey, are we still on for tonight?" Kate raised an eyebrow. Kate was Lilith's "best friend" though she could be a bit of a back stabber when she wanted to be. Kate had a very pallid face, blue eyes, and honey blonde hair. She really didn't seem like someone who would be best buds with Lilith. Appearance wise they looked like total opposites, but they had grown up together.

Lilith nodded. "Ya. Are we watching Halloween or Nightmare On elm Street tonight?"

"Neither." Kate grinned menacingly. "I've got something else planned. Oh, and Blair is coming too."

Lilith looked two seats behind Kate and noticed Blair. The pretty little redhead nodded and smiled at Lilith. "Ya, okay, that's fine. Just head over to my place after school."

"Sure thing." Kate winked then leaned back in her chair, pretending to listen to the rest of the lesson.

#

"Okay so what is it that you have planned tonight?" Lilith asked as she plopped on to her bed.

Kate dug into her bag and pulled out a Ouija Board. She placed it on the wood floor and sat crossed legged in front of it. "I've always wanted to try this thing out."

"No way!" Lilith said, jumping off her bed. She sat next to Kate and observed the board. "I fricken love you right now!"

Blair's face went paler then usual. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea guys..."

"Come one it will be fun." Kate assured her.

"We should be careful with this though. You never know what you may be inviting in." Lilith turned to Kate.

Kate turned off the lamp next to her so there was only one small light in the corner of the room. "We'll be fine. Now let's do this." The girls put their hands in positions. "I'll ask the first question." Kate cleared her throat. "Are there any spirits here?" The girls waited patiently. Nothing was happening. Blair's eyes switched back and forth. "Guess it doesn't work." Suddenly the planchette began to slowly slide up to yes. Blair's eyes widened and she held her breath.

"BOO!" Kate screamed. She started laughing at Blair's startled expression.

"Not cool.." Blair whispered in a shy voice.

"That really wasn't." Lilith shot a glare at Kate.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry let's do this for real."

Blair was hesitant at first, but she rejoined the girls.

"What is your name?" Lilith asked? Nothing.

"See? Ghost aren't real." Blair said in a relived tone. "It's just a stupid game."

"Kate..." Lilith's eyes widened as their hands started to move. "Is that you?"

"No, I swear!"

All of the girls let go of the planchette in panic. It continues to move by it's self. They sit there in shock as they watch it land on the letter "J". The bulb in the little lamp in the corner burst and all the girls scream. Books start flying of the shelves and the main light begins to flicker. As the other girls panic and cry out for help, Lilith stays frozen. Something was restraining her. Some kind of force was holding her down. The dragon necklace around her neck slid up higher and higher. It grew tighter around her neck causing her to choke. A shriek of pain escaped Lilith's lips. Blood tricked down her neck and then everything came to a sudden halt. It was quiet and dark. Kate pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

"Holy Crap! You're Bleeding, Lil!"

"Wha-What?" Lilith moved her hand to her neck and felt a warm sticky substance ooze between her fingers. Blair went into the hall to turn on the light, while Kate escorted Lilith to the bathroom.

Later that evening the girls went home. Kate helped clean off what appeared to be bite marks on Lilith's neck. Lilith figured she must have just scratched herself out of panic, but to be honest she really couldn't explain what had just happened in their. She didn't bother with bandaging, for the wound wasn't that deep and stopped bleeding after a few minutes. Both girls helped Lilith clean up the mess in her bedroom before her parents came home and saw. Kate took the Ouija board back home with her only to throw it in the trash. The three girls had, in fact, decided to /never/ speak of this incident again.

Lilith showered, put on her favorite pajama shorts and a tank, and braided her hair. To scared to go back into her room she decided to sleep on the couch in the living room for the night. She left that necklace in her bedroom with the door shut tight. Lilith buried her face into the couch pillow and waited for sleep to overcome her.

Later that night, Lilith had the strangest dream. There was this force with her on the couch. It touched her, explored her body, hovered over her neck wound, and engulfed her in a sheet of cold air. She could not see anyone or anything with her. She just felt it. She knew it was there. Unable to move, it continued to touch her and oddly enough, she liked it.


	2. A Dangerous Comfort

It was a sharp pain. Like a knife being shoved down her lungs. Lilith tried to scream, but she couldn't. She was drowning. There was no water though. Just blackness. Lilith wasn't quite herself. Instead she was a teenage boy about 17 maybe? Brown curly hair and a little on the geeky side. She... or he was drowning and fighting to escape this darkness. It was at that moment, that a terrifying monster swam through the dark abyss in Lilith's direction. "No!" She tried to scream. A sound didn't leave the mouth of her unfamiliar body. All she could do was watch the hideous creature's shark like teeth come at her.

Lilith jumped up from the couch in sheer terror. Sweat dripped down her forehead and it took a minute or two for her to recollect herself. Her hand reached over to the coffee table to retrieve her cell phone. '5:00 AM' it read on the top left corner of her cell's screen. Tossing her phone to the side she let out an exasperated sigh. As exhausted as she felt there was no way she would fall back to sleep.

Lilith attempted to get up from the couch only to plant her face onto the cold ground. "SHIT!" She yelped along with the loud thump. Her legs gave out right under her. It felt as if she had been completely drained of energy. Crawling to the stairs was her only option and it proved to be a challenge. She finally had the chance to pull her self up, keeping her weight against the railing.

Once Lilith reached her room the first thing she noticed was the horror in the mirror reflection. What was that? It was her. Almost every inch of Lilith's body was covered in an ugly dark bruise. It wasn't uncommon for her to find bruises on her body; living with a violent father, but this... this was ridiculous! It looked as if she had been repeatedly hit by a car. "What in the..?" Her fingers traced over the markings. They were still sore and resembled prints of fingers and hands. There was dried blood on her neck, so the wound must have reopened sometime during the night. The parts of her body that weren't covered in black and blue were a sickly pale color. A sudden queasiness possessed her body. She darted from her room and ended up in the bathroom, violently throwing up into the toilet. What was happening to her?

When she returned to her room, the first thing she did was pull out an unused gray turtle neck. She dressed her self in long black pants and covered her hands in concealer. Thank god it was the weekend. That last thing she would want is to attend school the way she was.

The bruises, the nightmares, the Ouija board... it was all starting to eat away at Lilith. What if they did invite something unfriendly in? Taking a moment to think of her options her eyes brightened with hope. She opened her closet and pushed everything away to reveal the wooden back. Lilith tore away a loose board that was hiding all of her witchcraft supplies. Her parents tend to go through her things and call her out on stuff they didn't approve of. The wall was the best place to keep items hidden from them.

She apprehensively set up a small ritual that was supposed to rid the place of unfriendly entities.

"STOP." A voice in her head boomed. Her muscles locked up in place and her heart raced. Something refused to let her continue. Lilith felt like she lost control of her body. Before she knew it she had packed everything away and was shoving it all back into the wall. Crawling to the other side of the room she could feel an uneasy chill run down her spine. Her eyes locked on the closet door, while she sat on the floor squeezing her legs tightly to her chest. Some force had taken control of her. Such a horrible feeling! She didn't dare go back over to that closet.

#

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Lilith hardly ate during any meals. Her stomach refused to let up on the queasiness. She was very careful to avoid napping and she mostly spent her time doing homework. Lilith was just starting in on "The Taming of the Shrew" assigned by her English teacher, when her mouth became unbelievably dry. Puking your guts up all day can do that to you. She bookmarked the page before getting up from the bed. As she was making her way down the stairs, Lilith could her the furious boom of her Dad's voice. She preferred listening to her mom's acerbic screams then her Dad yelling. It was an unpleasant thing to walk in on. Her dad was bitching at her brother, Bill, over something ridiculously stupid. Apparently, he had dropped a fork on the floor and in this house that was a crime worth a lifetime in prison. Lilith rolled her eyes as she grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

Bill tried to shield his face by letting his black curly strands hang slightly over his eyes. His green eyes and pointy chin faced the floor as he waited for the pointless screaming to stop. He was 20 years old and the dumb ass didn't have the sense to move out. Why stick around and endure this torture? As soon as Lilith was 18 she planned on making a mad dash out of this cage. Maybe Canada is far enough?

While her dad and brother quarreled, Lilith slipped in behind her dad who was blocking the fridge which contained her precious water. Of course at that moment her Dad moved back knocking Lilith to the floor and shattering the glass in her hand. Her Dad spun around in a flash with a look of anger and hatred. His usually tan face was red as a beet. His brown beady eyes stared down at her. He had razor black hair which was slicked back making him look like some villain out of a Disney movie. Lilith looked up at him in fear. She could not beg, she could not apologize. The gasp she made as he pulled her up by the hair was enough to earn her a slap across the mouth. It was hopeless to argue or stand her ground. He wouldn't listen. He just screamed and swung at her.

She kneeled back down to pick up the broken glass, but his foot slamming into her lower back interrupted her. While all of this took place it gave her brother enough time to slip out unnoticed. Coward. Her mom had walked by and ignored the entire thing. Everyone was scared of Jack. Speaking up against him was like sticking a neon sign on your head that reads "HIT ME".

When it was over Lilith looked up in anguish. She darted up stairs and into her room. There was no lock on her door so she stuck her desk chair under the handle. Lilith crawled onto her bed and rolled up in to a fetal position. The tears rolled down her face. Uncontrollable sobs made their way out every now and then. "I hate Jack...I hate him." She wouldn't call that wretched man "Dad". Not when he treats her the way he does.

She could have sworn that during her fit something was attempting to comfort her. She could feel soft fingers stroking her head. It was humming a lovely tune.

"I can take the pain away" It whispered.

"I can help you if you help me." It hissed.

Lilith glanced over at her night stand. She grabbed the Dragon Necklace that was resting there. Clutching it tightly to her chest, she squinted her eyes shut.

"I can take the pain away." It whispered again.

"It can be like a dream..." The tone turned more sinister.

Lilith slipped into unconsciousness and had the same dream as the night before. Except this time she wasn't that teenage boy. She was a beautiful girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a little white dress. The horrible monster came at her once again.


	3. Stalker in The Dark

!

"Ugh.." Lilith's hand reached over to her obnoxious alarm clock. With a pound of her fist it went silent. She pulled herself up before glancing at the clock. 7:30am it flashed in a neon green. It took a second for Lilith to realize it was Monday and she had school. Her bruises seemed to lighten in color, but long sleeves were probably still a good idea.

Lilith dreaded the day at school. It was supposed to be in the 80s and she was forced to were a sweater, jeans and a choker. Her concentration and performance were hopeless as well. That same /drained/ feeling from Saturday had engulfed her body this morning. It felt like she had major blood loss.

Lilith dragged her feet downstairs. Her mom was waiting by the garage door with a look of impatience.

"Are you ready? We're going to be late."

"Ya." Lilith barley uttered. She picked up her school bag by the door and threw it over shoulder with much difficulty. As she begin to follow her mom out, there was a low yet vicious growl from behind her. A shadow stood in the corner of the room. Lilith turned around and screamed as it flew at her. A loud thump could be heard through the house from Lilith's impact with the wall.

Her mom had been startled from the scream. Swinging around to face Lilith, she freaked. "CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL, MARGRET? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Lilith pulled her self up and gawked where the shadow had been prior to the attack. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably. "I-I thought I saw..."

"You thought you saw what?" Her mom asked, frustrated.

"Nothing.." Lilith pulled her self together. She took a moment to ponder over the possibility that she may actually be going insane.

#

After school, Kate went home with Lilith to study for their math test on Wednesday. No one was home except them, so they occupied the living room. Kate barley spoke unless it was strictly about their current assignment. Lilith couldn't stand it. She had to ask.

"Hey..." She hesitantly set her pencil down.

Kate looked up from her work and eyed Lilith suspiciously. "Hm?"

"Have you experienced anything weird? Since Friday ni-"

Kate immediately cut her off. "No." She looked back down. "Whatever happened to 'we were never going to speak of that again'?"

"Well... weird stuff has been happening to me lately and..."

Kate slammed her pencil down. "Look. You're just psyching yourself out. Okay? There are no ghost or demons living in your house, so chill. Sure something weird happened, but then again... it was probably just a sick joke."

"Sick Joke? Do you think I set that up? Because I can assure you I wasn't flinging god damn books off my shelf while I sat across the room."

Kate sighed in irritation. "Just stop. Okay? I don't want to hear any of your creepy, goth, entity stories. It's lame. Don't be such a loser."

Lilith stared at her in bewilderment. Is this what Kate thought of her? Just some stupid, weird, goth girl. Some friend she was. "I have proof!" Lilith sputtered out unexpectedly. She pulled her shirt down a bit to reveal her shoulder. There were bruises and scratches covering her skin.

Kate looked up at her in disgust. "Really? You've turned to self harm? Way to hit the low." She barked.

Lilith's face became flushed with anger. "How do explain the bite on my neck form the other night?"

Kate laughed. "Bite? Ha! You mean the scratch that you gave your self... Please I'm not that gullible. Besides I'm pretty sure ghost don't bite people. Wake up, Lil. It's time to stop living in your weird fantasy world."

Lilith grimaced at this supposive best friend of hers. What a bitch.

"I'm gonna go get a soda." Lilith pushed up from the floor and headed for the kitchen.

"Grab me one." Kate called from behind.

Lilith balled her hands up into fist and muttered to her self. "Go to hell."

A hand reached out to grab two 7-ups form the fridge. Lilith was just about to head back to the living room when she heard someone calling her name.

"Margret." It whispered.

Lilith froze and turned around. There was nothing there. She set the sodas down on the island and scanned her eyes across the kitchen.

"Margret."

At first Lilith thought it was Kate screwing with her, but then she remembered that she never told Kate her real name.

"Margret... Help. Margret, come to me."

The voice was coming from the den. Lilith's stomach churned . She's watched too many horror movies to know where this was going.

"Lilith? Please." The voice sounded sweeter as it called her by her preferred name.

Lilith gulped and shuffled her feet over to the den. She wasn't supposed to go in there. Her dad always kept it off limits to everyone in the house.

"Lilith" Now the voice had a teasing tone to it.

Lilith was finally fed up. Something weird was going on and she was determined to find out what. Approaching cautiously, Lilith pushed open the already cracked door. "Hello?.." She asked in a shaky voice. No reply. Lilith finally stepped in all the way. It was dark and crowded with boxes and junk. Her hands searched the walls for a light switch when instead she came across something cold and hard and... moving? Moving! Lilith flinched back only to have her wrist grabbed by some unseen force. It pulled her into an invisible barrier and two bars wrapped around her back, locking her in place. She wanted to scream, but not a sound would make it from her throat. The choker on her neck had somehow been removed and fell to the ground. Lilith was terrified and trapped.

"Lilith.." The voice was right next to her ear. Lilith's legs quivered beneath her. One of the bars moved down to her waist, pulling her closer. It felt like a hand with claws was resting on her upper back. Something cold, but soft, rubbed ever so slightly on her healing neck wound. It pressed down on the wound. Lips? It felt like lips... Lilith's eyes widened with fear. She want to to ask what was going on and what was there with her. The only sound she could manage was a small squeak. Helplessly locked in an embrace with no escape.

The lips felt like they had formed a smile on her neck. They departed slowly and Lilith's breathing became heavier. It was all so sudden and unexpected. Lilith released a cry of pain as something sharp pushed into the flesh of her neck, reopening her wound once more. There was that drained feeling again. It weakened Lilith greatly. The only thing that was keeping her up was the invisible force, holding her small body tightly.

A gray spot intruded on her vision. The spot grew until it clouded her eyes and she could see nothing more.

Lilith found herself dreaming again. She was that teenage boy that she had been in her dream a couple of nights ago. Lilith was in a white corridor. 3 Doors on each side. She peeked into a peephole in one of the doors. A hand slammed against it from the other side, sending Lilith back in shock. "Doris..." She said. Lilith suddenly wanted to get this woman out of there. Then she heard him coming. Quickly thinking, Lilith jumped into one the rooms and crouched down, cracking the door slightly. He came in and unlocked Doris's door. She could only watch in terror as this man bent down and snatched Doris into his arms. It appeared that he was kissing... no biting her... on the neck. Doris cried a bit before going limp. She did manage to look at Lilith straight in the eyes and lift a finger up to her lips.

Lilith never got a chance to see the man's face. She did not know who Doris was or even recognize the woman. This was all too strange.

A stab of pain in the ribs woke Lilith up from her disturbing dream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY OFFICE!" The loud voice boomed.

Jack kicked Lilith again. Her eyes barley open. She could feel small hands grabbing her under the armpits and dragging her away from Jack who continued to try and kick her.

"That's enough Jack."

"Mom?" Lilith asked in a raspy voice.

"I'LL SAY WHEN IT'S ENOUGH!"

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Her mom slowly pulled Lilith's limp body up.


	4. Searching for the Truth

The pounding in Lilith's head exceeded the pain in her sides. THUMP, THUMP, it echoed from inside. Someone might as well take a sledge hammer to her head. Even that would be less painful. Lilith rolled over on her bed releasing a distressed groan. What a night. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 8:00 am. "Shit! I'm late for school!" It didn't come without pain as she jumped up from her bed.

The usual long sleeved look would have to be reused due to her looking like a horrible mess. After dressing, Lilith quickly pinned up her hair and skipped the makeup. "Oh god... is that what I look like?" She thought to herself. The girl she had noticed in the mirror was unrecognizable. There wasn't a drop of color on her face, only the pallid reflection that stared back. Well, unless you count the dark purple circles under her eyes as color. It appeared that she had lost a lot of weight too. Her bones were protruding out of her neck, back, arms and legs.

What the hell... Was she dying? Corpses looked better than her. It was almost as if something sucked all of the nutrients from her body. She grew weaker as her appearance changed. Even standing became a chore.

Lilith decided to concentrate at her task at hand. Go to school, find Kate, and find out what the hell happened last night. After shaking off the horrible image in the mirror she turned for the door. There it was. That god damn shadow standing in the corner like yesterday morning.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed with such anger and force. Fear wasn't her main emotion anymore. Now she was just flat out, 'pissed off'. It was time to put a stop to all of this nonsense.

"What is going on?" Lilith's mom came in, alert of the yelling.

Lilith turned away only for a second to glance at her mom. When she returned her furious gaze to the corner, the shadow had vanished.

"Nothing, I just need to go to school. Can you give me a ride?"

Her mom crossed her arms and glared at Lilith. She was afraid her daughter was having some kind of psychotic breakdown. "I think you should stay home today. You don't looks so go-"

"Fine I'll walk." Lilith said in a stern voice. On her way out she snatched the Dragon Necklace and her backpack before stomping down the stairs.

"Come back here!" Her mom sounded both worried and a bit pissed off. Lilith simply ignored her.

#

Another tardy slip and the torture of having to endure the stares of the other kids. Lilith was just about to swing a punch at the next person to say "What happened to you, Skeletor?" Her mind was focused on her main goal. It was no time to lose her cool and pick a fight.

"Kate!" Lilith yelled down the aisle, attracting the attention of other kids. Nosy bastards. She sped up to Kate who was walking with Blair and a few other fake preppy girls. Kate turned slowly with an unpleasant grimace on her face. She quietly stood there and waited as Lilith approached her.

"What!" She snapped.

Lilith was taken aback by this rude reply. Why was she being so nasty? Was she to "cool" for Lilith now.

Sucking in a deep breath, Lilith spoke. "What happened last night? What happened to me and where were you?"

Kate looked at her in disbelief, as if Lilith should know the answer to her own question. "Hmm, let's see... You went to grab sodas and you didn't come back. I went to go see where you were and the den door was mysteriously open. You were making weird growling sounds and shit which I assume was to scare me. When I went in there you were having some weird ass spaz attack. I told you it wasn't funny and then I went home. Nice try, by the way, but you didn't scare me. You just made yourself look like a moron."

Lilith's mouth dropped. "I wasn't trying to scare you!" That's it. Now she was pissed. "Something was really wrong with me! You should have tried and helped me. I wasn't faking anything!" Would it be wrong to knock one of Kate's pretty little teeth out?

"Ya, I know something's wrong with you. You've been acting like a freak ever since Friday. Ever wonder why Blair hasn't talked to you all weekended? Cause you're creeping her out!"

Blair stood shyly behind Kate. She turned her eyes down to the ground in the attempt to avoid Lilith's upset expression.

"Is this true? You guys think I'm just some freak?" Lilith's lip trembled while trying to hide the hurt from her voice. Shit friends. Shit family. Shit Life. And now she was being haunted by some evil entity. What did she do to deserve this? "I wouldn't make this up..." She spoke softly in defeat.

"Ya, whatever. Lil, I always knew you were a little off beat with the whole goth and horror crap, but Jesus... You've outdone your self this time. I don't know if you're losing it or what, but we'll talk when you decide to act somewhat normal." Kate spun around in a blur and headed off down the hall with her little prissy prep troop following behind.

The eyes of all the bystanders were now on Lilith. They watched her as if she was a captive animal in a zoo. The pain that flushed Lilith wasn't physical, but emotional. The only friends she ever had were gone, just like that. It's not fair! It wasn't even her fault!

The stares boring into Lilith's back had finally gave her the jump boost to retreat. Out of the school she stormed. The library was only a few blocks down. The proper research was required if she wanted to know what she was dealing with.

#

Lilith pulled the necklace from her bag and placed it on the computer desk next to her. All of the crazy crap might have started from the Ouija board, but the entity was connected to this necklace somehow. She searched everything from cursed objects to hauntings of one individual. She came up empty.

"Why?" She quietly asked her self. Her eyes roamed the library. Maybe she could find some books that will help. "Guh, it's useless!" Lilith slammed her head down on the table burying her face into her arms.

Every now and then Lilith uncovered her face to peek at the necklace that mocked her. She picked it up with frustration. "You stupid piece of-" Everything went black. Lilith couldn't move, nor speak. It was like watching a movie or a dream from 3rd person view. Her entire vision was invaded by a picture of a sign covered in the leaves of fall. It read "SALEM". It switched to a new scene. People crying and pleading as they were being dragged up to the gallows. Tears, blood, fear...stained the faces of many. The ones who weren't hanging off the ground were being beaten, or severely tortured beneath.

Just like out of a movie; the scene zoomed in on a bunch of onlookers. In the back of the crowd unfriendly faces glared at the terror before them. They were clearly plagued by the awful happenings. Anger burned beneath their eyes. They stepped back and away from the crowd. Their faces were now solemn as they departed.

Another flash. It was a new place. It was dark and they were outside. There stood the same people from the crowd, but with others joined around them in a circle. Black hooded cloaks draped from their thin bodies. A vivid fire burned in the middle. The flames danced around in such a mesmerizing way.

A woman who appeared to be in her late late 20s pulled a necklace from her neck and dangled it over an altar in front of the fire. It was the same exact Dragon Necklace that had fallen into Lilith's possession. The woman laid the necklace on the altar where an upside down pentacle had been drawn. She chanted something short, yet menacing in what Lilith guessed to be ancient Latin.

The gathering of cloaks shifted as two large figures escorted a young scared girl through. The woman grabbed this girl by her wrist, hovering it over the necklace. A dagger was handed to the woman, who then sliced the young girl's palm. One crimson red drop seeped over the edge of this girl's hand. It splashed upon the necklace. The girl was thrown down to the ground instantly. The larger figures bounded her and set her on the altar, ignoring her cries. The woman took the dagger to her own skin and cut a small line across her wrist. Blood of the woman dripped over the necklace, staining it in red.

With her other hand, the woman picked up the necklace and tossed it into the fire. The fire roared and groaned as it swallowed the charm. It went from yellow dancing flames to a pitch black inferno. Black and purple the fire turned. It roared like a horrible demon might. That's exactly what crawled out of that fire. A monster so hideous and terrifying had risen from the black smoke. The necklace was thrown to the ground and so was the monster. It looked up at the cloaks with it's unhinged jaw containing shark like teeth.

Screams echoed from the young girl as the monster locked eyes before jumping her. It's teeth sunk into her delicate flesh and ripped it apart. Cloaks were fleeing their ritual once the monster started attacking them. The monster, apart from it's creature like qualities, seemed to resemble a lady.

VWOOOSH! Lilith was staring at the library computer again. Her mouth dangled in confusion. What exactly just happened? The necklace rested in her stiff hand. She couldn't comprehend what had just took place. Did she have a vision? Lilith's brain scrambled it's self together in search of most reasonable explanation.

"Help." A voice hissed into her ear. Lilith jumped up in her seat. Typical, there was nothing there. Either insanity or Caspar was at it again.

A strand of Lilith's brown hair was pulled up. It took a lot of strength to keep herself from screaming or jumping about like a madwoman in a public library. She finally agreed with her other self that her mind wasn't playing a ruse. Lilith was being haunted, most likely, by something with an insidious agenda.

The force twirled her hair and pulled her back gently until she was leaning against something cold and burly. It felt like the chest of a man. It whispered into her ear. "Raise me."

The force behind her disappeared, leaving her victim to gravity. Lilith caught herself on the chair before falling backwards. Once recovered she grabbed her stuff and headed out.

#

It was quiet. Almost too quiet when Lilith entered her house. To be honest, she was expecting her mom to be waiting for her return. This was her chance. She raced to her room before anyone could notice and seize her. The notebook on the desk was the first thing Lilith snatched. She jotted down what she grasped from her strange vision. The pencil marked and scrawled in a rush:

"*Salem witch Trials.

*Group of people that looked displeased with it. Probably real witches.

*Ritual"

"UGH!" Lilith slammed the notebook down. None of this made sense! From what she guessed those at the ritual must have been witches, this took place in Salem during the trials of 1692, but what about the rest? What was creature? Why were they raising it? How is the necklace connected to it? Is that the creature haunting her or is it something else?

Lilith massaged her temple before resting her head on the desk. "Please, all I need are some answers." She thought to herself. Her eyelids fluttered a bit before she let sleep takeover. No longer having as much energy as before, naps were becoming more demanding.

Lilith's eyes opened to an older woman standing in front of her . Two teenagers soon joined the woman. Hey! It was that teen boy from Lilith's dreams and there was that blonde chick too! The woman gave Lilith a flirtatious smile before turning to the boy. "This is my son Charley and his.. uh.. do we say girlfriend?" She spoke. The boy blushed a beet red from embarrassment. Lilith went to stretch her hand out to the boy, but the scenery had changed out of no wheres. She was now biting into a delicious green apple while watching that Charley and his girlfriend drive off down the ally. Boy, did it sound like a good idea to mess with them. Lilith looked upon them as if they were prey.

Her confidence increased as she now stalked her prey through a nightclub. They were separated. Lilith went after her treasure first. That beautiful frightened girl would soon be in Lilith's clutch. She wanted that girl now.

Fear conquered Lilith's confidence and power. She was scared and lost in the crowd. When she turned around there he was. He smiled in victory as he clutched his hand around Lilith's neck.

It was cold and dark. It looked like a cave... or a really gross basement. Lilith was lying on a mound of dirt. She pushed her self up on her elbows to see the figure approaching her. The handsome stranger sauntered over to her. He flashed her a seductive smile.

This man was absolutely gorgeous. His pitch black hair was pushed off his face. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up showing the muscles on his arms. The shirt had been unbuttoned and Lilith could see every perfect line on his body. His biceps and triceps were well worked and very impressive. Those dark chocolate eyes melted Lilith. The pants he wore hung low and Lilith could only imagine how wonderful the hard worked backside and thighs must be. Then there was that smile. It could make any girl swoon and faint.

Such quick speed this man moved at. She went from being on the ground to in his arms in a matter of seconds. Lilith had never been in the arms of a man neither in a dream or in real life. As much as she would hate to admit it, she actually like it. That was until this man grabbed Lilith by the hair and pulled her head to the side. His fangs popped out. From what started as a seductive smile quickly turned into a menacing grin. "You're mine now, Lilith."

Lilith hardly had time to react. This man wasn't even a man at all. The sudden twinge of fear flooded Lilith like a broken dam. The pain that hit her throat felt much like last night... That's when it all clicked. Lilith screamed in utter terror till she woke.

Her head flung up from the desk. "VAMPIRE!"


	5. Demons Come to Play

**Latin Spell Translation: **You that represents that is strong and hungry Rise tainted soul for blood life The earth welcomes you to walk amongst once again Pray to the offer you shall Rise demon now is your time to depart from hell Here gives the blood pure Possess the holder blood and soul Drink the sorrows spells away Feed on all that is light Bring your darkness here and high The moon is now and ready Rise feared one with your terror and power

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all that have been reading! I want to give a special thanks to "Lara F" for being my first reveiw. Thank you to everyone else who reveiwed as well. I apologize for not acknowledging your reveiws earlier and I apologize for posting so late, but I have been /really/ busy. I'm trying to post as much as possible, but waits may be long at times. I may have messed up on the Latin, but it's just a story, so if you know the language and you're upset over any mistakes then get over it! :) It's just for fun anyways. Please please reveiw. Feel free to add in constructive criticisim! You're reveiws will help me become a better author. Just don't be a douche cause I'll probably just ignore you. :-) Anywho that's it for now and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It may be a little choppy since i'm writing this and haven't slept, but eh, it's something to feast your fangs into! Enjoy!**

The entity that is haunting her is that of a vampire. Lilith is knowledgeable when it comes to vampires or any kind of monster really, but she would have never of dreamed that they were real. Of course there were psychic vampires and people who drank blood believing it would enhance their senses, but this was a full on monster. Monsters aren't supposed to be real! They are only supposed to exist in legends, stories, and mythology. The realization of their existence took Lilith's great fascination and turned it into a nightmare.

Not only was this thing a full on blood sucking demon, but it was a ghost too! A vampire ghost. Ya. That sounds sane. What was she supposed to do? She can't exactly go up to the first person she sees and say "Hey, I'm being haunted by a dead vampire that I think wants me to bring it back from the grave. Can you help me?" That's a one way ticket to the looney bin. Wait... If vampires are real, then there must be believers or even people that had encounters. Who could Lilith actually trust though? Movies probably over exaggerate and forums aren't always a reliable source.

Her finger pressed down over her computer's "On" switch. Lilith eagerly awaited the crappy machine to load. Peter Vincent's site seemed like a good place to start. His show may be a bunch of bull, but he seemed to know /a lot/ about vampires. Maybe it was true? According to Peter Vincent's description of vampires; they could not turn into bats, nor did they vanish in puffs of smoke, and they certainly couldn't sparkle in the sunlight. They were horrifying creatures that looked like something out of your worst dream. They could walk around in a human form and most were extremely attractive. They died in sunlight and you could kill them with the usual staking, beheading, ect.

After browsing his site she figured she would hit up the vampire encyclopedia. It would be nice if she could find anything on "vampire ghosts." Lilith wanted to know what she was dealing with and how to stop it. There was no way in hell she was going to let this thing drive her mad. It was time to rid herself of this curse once and for all.

#

The sun was just barley rising over the horizon. Chirping of birds permeated the air. Lilith could feel her head growing heavier and heavier. How long has she been going at this? 12, 13 hours maybe? One bathroom break, no food, no sleep, only tons of research kept Lilith busy. It was time to call it quits. The words on her screen blurred. Lilith slowly stood up, having to catch her balance on the chair.

The fact that Lilith had her math test to attend and homework to finish didn't phase her a bit. There was to much on her mind and the everyday worries seemed so unimportant now. All she wanted was to cleanse her self of one impurity.

The sound of glass shattering from downstairs startled Lilith; wakening her up from her dazed mind set. She creeped over to her door and inched it open. "Hello?" She asked in a soft whisper. No reply. There was a bang and then another crash from under her. The sound traveled up the stairs.

Strange, her mom never came to confront her for yesterday's events. That couldn't be her making all that ruckus. If her mom was around she surely would have spoke to Lilith by now.

Lilith made her way slowly and cautiously, down the stairs. By the time she hit the bottom, the smell of alcohol violently hit her nostrils. "Oh shit." She thought. That could only mean one thing. Her mom and brother who were no where to be seen, were gone for this one particular reason. The empty vodka bottle lying by the kitchen entrance, confirmed Lilith's suspicions.

It was to late to retreat for dear life. He had already noticed her. Jack came barreling out of the kitchen, whiskey in hand. His head turned slowly, so his eyes could meet with Lilith's. He was as drunk as a sailor. This only meant trouble for Lilith. Everyone else evacuated the house in fear of his drunken rampage. Lilith being unwarned, was the helpless victim of the day.

"Youuuuoo—uuuu" He slurred his words while stumbling over in Lilith's direction. "Diso..yoouuu disobeyed your mooother." That same violent anger filled his cruel dark eyes. He spoke no more except for a few angry grunts and groans.

Lilith closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for what was to come. Her small fragile hands raised up in front of her face in a sad attempt of defense. As he committed his acts of cruelty on this girl, an unseen energy watched. The force gave off a hostile and fierce vibe. It focused mostly on Lilith's dad, sending him glares of hatred. A want to kill and feed.

#

Screams penetrated the atmosphere. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jack screamed, giving Lilith another rough tug on her hair. He dragged her up the stairs, keeping a firm grip on her hair. Once he reached her room he tossed her in. She hit the dresser and fell to the ground. The door was locked behind him. Lilith laid on the ground, dazed. The only sounds that could be heard were the loud thudding of her dad's sneakers, stomping down the stairs and her ragged breathing.

Lilith stayed on the floor. She felt incapacitated. Warm blood ran from her nose and on to the lavender carpet. She stared at a crack on her wall, trying to to keep her mind in place. "Can I just die? Right here, Right now." She wondered. It would be so easy. Sleep could overcome her and then she would never have to wake up. Lilith would never know pain again, she would never bleed again, she would never cry again. It would be silent, peaceful. No, life just keeps her here. It makes her suffer and she goes along with it like a scared, lost little girl.

She did not fight or struggle in any way when it pulled her over into an embrace on the floor. A cool gentle hand wiped away a strand of hair from her blood and tear stained face. Her eyes continued to focus on the wall. An unstoppable sob forced it's way through. Fingers calmly stroked her back.

"Shh, I'm here." He purred into her ear.

"Go...away." Was all she could mutter out. He held her tighter. The bars securing her in place.

"You don't really want that." The voice taunted her, but she ignored it.

"Your family is nothing, but harm to you. Your friends aren't even real friends. You're trapped in a prison. Doesn't that make you angry?" It's voice was smooth.

Lilith thought for a second. As a matter of fact it did make her angry. She wanted to make everyone pay for her suffering.

"Don't you want revenge? Don't you want freedom? You deserve so much more Lilith. Take your freedom. Take your revenge." The voice faded and so did his touch. She was alone, again.

A red wave flushed every inch of Lilith's body with rage. She pulled her self up from the ground and faced the door. She does want to make those that hurt her pay. She does want to be free. In fact at that moment; Lilith lost herself completely. Something in her just snapped. Someone else was in control of her mind now. Feeding her these emotions, these wants to conquer and destroy. That was exactly what she was going to do.

Lilith picked up her phone; furiously typing a text to Kate. Once she finished she tossed the phone on her bed. The empty space in her hand was soon occupied by the Dragon Necklace. She observed it before carefully putting it around her neck.

"That'a Girl." He murmured. His lips brushed against her ear, leaving the slightest tingling sensation.

#

Around noon Lilith's mom unlocked the bedroom door, but not with out verbally abusing Lilith for 30 minutes. After that the house grew unusually quiet which led Lilith to believe everyone was gone. Perfect. Kate would be at the house around 7. Lilith would then proceed with her plan.

Night had finally arrived bringing with it a full moon and a threatening group of clouds. It began to pour rain around 6:45. The lights were dimmed in Lilith's room and she sat in front of a ritual set up. Lilith had drawn a huge upside down pentacle on a large square of cardboard. Candles were lit and circled around the pentacle. Lilith removed her necklace; turning it over in her hand. The writing under the wing was in Latin. Her knowledge of the language is pretty limited. There was no possible way Lilith could understand all of this.

Her eyes squinted as she tried to read it over in her head. "I can't fricken do this!" She muttered in an aggravated voice. The pronunciation sounded way off as she recited it in her mind. Every thing would have to be done correctly and reading a Latin spell just wasn't gonna cut it.

"Sure you can." It's voice was soft as velvet.

"How?" Lilith asked impatiently.

"Concentrate."

Lilith clenched the necklace in her fist. She closed her eyes and pictured the words. Attempting to relax a bit, she started to worry less about speaking the words. Lilith waited. A vision came to her. The woman in the black cloak was reciting the spell.

There was no thinking involved. It all just immediately came out on it's own. The woman's mouth and Lilith's moving in sync.

"Vos ut reddo ut est validus quod ieiunium Orior oriri ortus inficio animus pro cruor vita Orbis terrarum exspectata vos ut ingredior inter quondam iterum Precor ut dedi vos vadum Orior oriri ortus everto iam est vestri vicis ut recedo ex abyssus Hic dat cruor putus Usus habitum cruor quod animus Imbibo moestitia alica absentis Vescor quicumque est lux lucis Addo vestri obscurum hic quod altus luna est iam quod promptus Orior oriri ortus vereor unus per vestri formidonis quod vox"

BANG! Thunder roared, the main light flickered and the window burst open with a loud thrash. A gush of wind blew in; blowing out the candles. Lilith sat there in complete shock. She wasn't going to stop there. What she was doing was highly dangerous, but a stronger power had control of her now.

All Lilith needed now was Kate. "Hic dat cruor putus" the spell read. In other words: "Here gives the blood pure." Pure blood was needed in the ritual. Pure blood was most commonly taken from virgins. That explains the young girl in Lilith's vision. The strange force had made her bid Kate to come over and for that reason.

Lilith picked up a small dagger besides her and examined it closely. There was a sudden uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was she doing? She needs to stop this right now! Before any action could be performed, Kate barged through Lilith's bedroom door. "Okay, so what was so important tha-" Kate stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes glazed with confusion, shock, and disgust as it scanned the scene before her. "Okay... seriously...What the fuck?" Her mouth dangled open.

Lilith jumped up. The dagger slipped from her fingers and hit the ground. "I... um..." To be honest she didn't know what she was doing or why. Rage had consumed her and clouded any reasonable thinking. Kate didn't hold back on her hostility.

"You sick bitch! You need to be locked up or something! I know you did your weird witchey practices, but this... Daggers seriously? What next? There's probably dead bunnies hanging in your closet!"

All of the words that poured from Kate's vile mouth suddenly meant nothing to Lilith. Revenge, hatred, anger, blood lust; were just a few of the many emotions that tainted Lilith. That force...it was there controlling Lilith's mind and emotions again. It wanted her to kill.

"I'm out of here. Oh, and do me a favor. Lose my god damn number." Kate flipped around heading for the stairs. Lilith glared from behind; her hands balled up into fist.

Once Kate reached the front door, Lilith wasn't far behind. Fingers entwined themselves in the back of Kate's hair; yanking her back ferociously. She screamed from fright as she was pulled back.

"You're not leaving." Lilith growled. Kate struggled and swiped desperately at Lilith. "LET ME GO!" She shrieked.

Kate was being dragged backwards by the hair. With a quick movement of her foot, she kicked Lilith in the knee. Lilith unintentionally dropped her, giving Kate the chance to escape out the front door. "KATE!" Lilith stomped after the fleeing girl.

"SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE!" Kate screamed and flailed her arms about. The storm drowned out her cries of help from the hearing of the neighbors.

The community pool was just ahead. Kate sprinted across the green belt yawn in that direction. Lilith shook her head. "What a pathetic girl. Doesn't she know the pool would be locked?" Lilith was taken by surprise to see Kate actually climbing the gate. Kate was the kind of girl that never climb the rope in gym class because she was afraid of breaking a nail. Now that her life was at risk she seemed willing enough to try anything. Seeing this, amused Lilith. Kate didn't realize the risks involved.

Lilith was right to think Kate was foolish. Rain water had made the gate bars dangerously slippery. Kate achieved half of her goal. Making it to the top might have been easy, but she soon lost hold of the bars. Kate had intended a simple jump down. Instead she landed knee first; shattering the knee cap. The piercing screams that slipped form her lips hardly sounded human.

Lilith suppressed a smile. She stalked around the gate like a predator may stalk it's food; trapped in a cage. Kate could only sit there with a look of sheer terror and watch. Her arms clasped desperately around the injured knee.

Teasing was always common for Lilith. One of the many things she was called out on was how skinny she was. At the moment it seemed like a blessing. Lilith's wrist were skinny enough to slide between the gate bars. Her fingers felt for the door handle on the other side. After a few tries she finally opened it.

It took every ounce of strength in Kate's body, but she lifted herself up off the ground and hobbled towards the girl's restroom. She flew past Lilith. "Leave me alone!" Her voice cracked at the end. Kate had never been so scared before.

Pushing a heavy door wasn't easy, but Kate managed. Unfortunately, her attempt to lock her self in the bathroom had failed. Lilith's hand caught the door and pushed it the opposite way. Kate stumbled back; her eyes as wide as a deer in headlights. "Stay.. a-away from me, you psycho!." She stuttered.

"You know, Kate." Lilith casually strolled in. "You were always kind of a bitch." With that final statement, Lilith gave Kate a rough push and sent her flying back into the sink. There was a loud crack as Kate's head met with the edge of the sink. A sinister look crossed Lilith's face as she watched the body fall to the ground.

The rain finally came to a halt and all grew silent. Lilith stood above the body. "Oh my god... what have I done?..." She asked herself. Her thoughts were soon intruded on by 'him'. She ignored her recent actions; blocking it completely from mind.

Lilith bent down beside the body. She pulled the necklace from her pocket. Blood seeped under the matted mess of hair and onto the tile. Lilith dipped the necklace into the crimson liquid. She stood up clutching the necklace as if it was the utmost importance.

The wind died down along with the violent thrashing of the pool waters. Lilith felt herself drift away from her body. Another occupant was controlling her vessel now. There was nothing she could do, but watch. She stood over the pool, staring down into the glowing blue waters. Something about the water seemed almost beautiful, yet eerie. Lilith took the necklace and angled the dragon's sharp, pointed, tail to the palm of her hand. A stinging, pain traveled across her palm. A single drop of her blood was all that was needed to finish the ritual.

Her warm, wet, fingers let the necklace slip away. There was a small splash as it made contact with the water. What felt like an earth quake; rumbled beneath Lilith's feet. She snapped back to reality and was able to grasp control of her own body. "Holy shi-" Tumbling backwards, Lilith snapped her eyes to the pool. The blue glowing waters turned a pitch, muddy, black. Dark goo splashed out of the sides of the pool. A growl, much like the one from Lilith's library vision, roared from under the black waters.

Every part of Lilith's body tensed up as she saw it's head emerge from the water. There was nothing human about it. This horrifying creature rose to the surface with it's unhinged jaw, and shark teeth. It's skin was a ghastly gray/blue almost that of a rotting color, and it's clawed hands swiped at the surface. It's eyes were black as coal.

Lilith stared at the beast and took notice to what she had done.


	6. I Won't Invite You In

Everyone, at least once in their life has made a mistake. Totaling a car, breaking a vase, losing some money, are just some of the many everyday 'mistakes'. Raising a vampire wins first place so far. Lilith brought back the most horrible breed of hate on this planet. Killers of the innocent, drinkers of blood. Takers of life. It was here in the physical world, all thanks to her.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Her conscious screamed. "RUN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Why couldn't she move? Lilith's feet were practically glued to the ground. It wasn't until the monster locked eyes with her that she snapped back to earth. There it was. Climbing out of the water, leaving Lilith very little time to make it to the gate. She quickly flipped around and sprinted for the showers instead. Just as she covered the corner, the monster had already climbed out of the black goo.

Lilith held her breath. Squeezing her palm shut, she winced a little. Crap. Vampires can smell blood.

Her heart felt as if it might beat right out of her chest cavity. Oh, god. This could be it. She could die, tonight, by the hands of a vampire.

Hesitantly, Lilith's head slightly rounded the corner. Sneaking a quick peek, she noticed the creature crawling on all fours. It paused momentarily as it sniffed the air. A screech escaped it's throat and it hurled for the girls bathroom. It must have smelled Kate's blood.

Lilith was taken aback by a blood curdling scream. A grim look took place in Lilith's features. It felt like her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Oh, god. Kate wasn't dead! Not yet. That thing was finishing her off right now.

The terrifying screams were cut off with a choking sound. Silence invaded Lilith's surroundings. 'Where did it go?' She wondered. Could it still be in the bathroom? It was too quiet now. Something definitely wasn't right.

Alright, it certainly wasn't worth the risk to run back out there in attempt for the gate door. The gate bars were way to slippery. There has to be another way... Aha! Lilith noticed the brick wall at the end of the showers. There were two large trash bins to climb up onto. From there she would easily hop the wall. The fall on the other side shouldn't be too dangerous. Not like Kate's attempt of climbing over the gate.

Lilith clenched her eyes shut and hoped for the best. Either she was going to make it out alive or die some horrible death. Her goal was to avoid the latter. 'Get a hold of yourself. You can do this.' She thought. Lilith silently pulled her self up. Each step she took was with great caution. Her head constantly snapping back behind her to be sure nothing was following.

There it was. Just a few feet away and she would be home free- SPLASH! Crap... Lilith froze immediately; her eyes slowly making their way down. What? There was no puddle of water. Her feet were on dry land. If that splash wasn't from her, then... She stopped breathing altogether. Her heart shuddered from the fear that drilled into her. With a slow, shaking, movement; Lilith turned her head to meet what stood behind her.

She didn't even have a chance to fully focus on it. Just seeing a figure there from the corner of her eye made her jump back in panic; now facing what she thought to be the monster. The blood smeared on it's mouth and the black eyes confirmed that it was, indeed, the vampire. Except it was different from prior. Instead of that rotting flesh colored monster, it was now that gorgeous man from her dream.

Screaming, crying, running away, would be a typical reaction. Lilith stood there in disbelief. Another emotion distracted Lilith from the horror she should be feeling. Embarrassment. The man...thing...whatever, was stark naked. Her head quickly snapped away from him. The biggest, reddest blush appeared on Lilith's soft cheeks. He smirked at her reaction. She reeked of innocence, which only made her more intriguing to him. "Sorry, they don't have clothes in the afterlife." He snickered and reached up to the side. There were a few shelves just up above the shower heads. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower half, holding his smirk.

Never, not once in her life had she ever seen...hell, she's rarely even talked to a boy. This made her feel uncomfortably queasy. "Um.." She gulped, her eyes refused to return to him.

"Who- who are ...you?" She stammered nervously.

"Don't you remember?" He asked. He slowly took a step forward. His amusement growing when she stumbled back away from him. His hand gripped her shoulder and he pulled her up. A clawed finger traced the marks on her neck. "The name is Jerry." He purred.

Lilith shook violently. There was no way to contain how frightened she truly was. Jerry of course, could only revel in her fear. "And you're uh..uh..." She couldn't say it.

"A vampire." His voice was as smooth as silk when he spoke those words. Jerry closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He could smell the blood from her hand. This was the moment he had been waiting for as he watched Lilith, day after day, just wanting to get a taste of her. His fangs extended at the thought of it. He could only feed off of her energy, her essence, as a spirit. Now that he was in the physical world he could finally try her warm, delicious, fluid.

Jerry's brows rose as he spoke. "I've been waiting a while for this. I must thank you for bringing me back." His hand moved to her cheek, caressing it lightly.

What was she doing?! There was no time to sit here and have a fucking conversation with a vampire. She should at least try to run.

"That's.. uh.. nice and all, but..." She flung around, desperate to reach the brick wall. Jerry grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. Lilith slammed against his bare chest and gasped. Her eyes glanced up at him. He had a cocky smirk on his face. Jerry stared at her as if she was the shiny new toy on Christmas morning. This disgusted Lilith.

"Let me go." She yanked and punched at him even though it was useless.

"I will. I just need to try you first. Once I was strong enough to smell you, it drove me crazy. Those past few days, not being able to have one taste... Your sent, it's... _intoxicating_. Rare even. Don't worry, I'll be gentle this time. I would like to savor you." His hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her exposed palm up to his face. He teasingly licked the cut before sliding his lips down to her wrist. Jerry sunk his teeth in deep and clutched her arm with both of his hands.. Lilith let out a painful scream. Tears rising to the surface. She blinked them away. There was no way she was going to give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Biting down on her bottom lip, she waited for it to be over.

Her blood was far beyond what Jerry had imagined it to be. It was exhilarating to drink from her. The ambrosial sent made his body shiver. The taste was absolutely heavenly. The warm sweet liquid that felt like silk in his mouth could be considered the nectar of the gods. He wanted more. He wanted it all.

Jerry had to restrain himself from drinking too much. He wanted her to recover. It would be such an inconvenience for him if she was to die now. His fangs released her delicate flesh. Blood dripped down his chin and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Lilith huffed in relief once he had finished. Her lip quivered a bit as she looked back up at him. "Can I go now?" She pleaded. A voice in the back of her head continued to tell her that there was no escape. She was screwed.

Jerry smiled warmly at her. There was another meaning behind that smile and it made Lilith extremely uneasy. "Why don't you go grab some of your old man's clothes and give them to me." His hand brushed a strand of hair form her face.

"Wh-why should I?" Lilith challenged. That was a big mistake on her part. This thing was bigger, stronger, and could snap her neck within a mere minute. It's probably a good idea if she just does as he says.

"You should unless you want me to bite you again." His finger tapped her neck to indicate that it wouldn't be her wrist this time.

Lilith swallowed hard and gave a nod of her head.

"Good girl." He mused. His hand released Lilith allowing her to go.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before turning quickly on her heel. Reaching the gate, she yanked it open and started for the house. A wobbly weak feeling overcame her. She couldn't run so instead she walked at a somewhat fast paste.

Once Lilith got to the house, she made sure the coast was clear. No one was home. She crept up to her parent's bedroom and dug through the dresser drawers. Lilith grabbed a plaid, long sleeved shirt, a pair of old jeans, and some brown work boots. As soon as she had collected everything, she rushed down the stairs to find that she had left the front door open. And guess who was standing there, waiting, his arm resting up against the door frame.

Lilith gritted her teeth in displeasure. She shuffled her feet over to him and unwillingly handed him the clothes. "Wait a minute!" Lilith lunged back, throwing the clothes at him. Jerry cocked his head at her reaction. "Vampires can't come in unless they are invited!" She exclaimed with excitement. "Ha! I'm safe, you bastard!"

Jerry raised his brow. "Look who's catching on. You have to come out eventually."

"Not during the night." She snapped.

The corner of his lip raised. "Just because you won't invite me in, doesn't mean I won't get in." There was something sinister in his tone. He picked up the clothes and gave her a wink before departing. Lilith's breathing increased in speed. That last remark made her nervous. She slammed the door shut and locked it up. He can't get in...right? Why was he doing this anyways? What did he want with /her/... These questions flooded rapidly through Lilith's mind. She could only imagine what horror was waiting for her ahead.


End file.
